


Mystic Messenger Short Stories

by the_procrastinating_birb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_procrastinating_birb/pseuds/the_procrastinating_birb
Summary: A collection of one-shots copy-and-pasted from my Tumblr (currentlyprocrastinating). As of now, I have only written for the Choi twins (that includes my drafts/ideas), but I'm open to writing pretty much all of the characters. The twins are the only ones tagged right now because it annoys me when people tag characters/relationships that are not yet present in the collection. So, the tags will be updated appropriately upon the addition of a new chapter. Enjoy :)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. 707 | Mischief

[27\. "C’mon, I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to, that is."](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/163450574642/100-prompts-of-fluff-part-1)

**Summary:** Simply put, Saeyoung is a tease.  
 **Genres/Tags:** Fluff, Attempt at Humour, Jihyun is Still Alive, Not Super Important but Still, Reader is Low-Key a Tsundere, Which Did Not Happen on Purpose I Swear  
 **Warnings:** very mild swearing  
 **Word Count:** 3.7k  
 **Notes:** Be gentle plz lol. This isn’t my first time writing, not by a long shot, but it’s the first Mystic Messenger fanfic I’ve been able to complete, and I only started writing them within the last month. Also, not so sure about how this ended, kinda like it, kinda don’t… Anyways, constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

You were hesitant, to say the least. Everything about this spelled trouble.

More often than not, you and Saeyoung were partners in crime, tricking and teasing and pulling pranks on your friends – and each other, of course, though that was less common. It was harder to catch one another completely off guard, what with your dispositions and skill sets. Not that it hindered either of you in _teasing_ the other; it was only a hindrance in regards to tricks.

One thing that always gave Saeyoung away was a certain glint in his honey yellow eyes. It was always there, visible to you, no matter who he was messing with or how he was messing with them. The only time it changed – although you could have just _imagined_ it was different – was when _you_ were the victim of his teasing. As if he enjoyed it a little more than he did with anyone else; as if your reactions were more of a reward than anyone else’s.

You honestly would not be surprised.

Presently, impish light danced among his golden hues. Suppressed excitement revealed itself to you within those pools of molten yellow. The eyes were, supposedly, the windows to the soul. For you, they were glass doors. If you stared hard enough, long enough, you could almost read his very thoughts.

And, at this moment, as he held his hand out and smiled invitingly, his eyes told you all you needed to know.

You folded your arms and squinted skeptically at him.

Saeyoung feigned a small pout. “What’s with the look? I just wanna show you something I found~.”

“You’re up to something,” you said. “I can tell.”

He lowered his arm, stuffed both hands in his pants pockets. He moved closer until a mere foot remained between the two of you. This time, he did not bother hiding his smirk. “What’s the matter, babe? You don’t trust me?”

His gaze bore into yours. You forced yourself to hold steady, to refrain from looking away. Your heart was fluttering already, and you felt a hint of warmth dusting your ears, but you reminded yourself to stand your ground. _You got this. Don’t let him win._

“Not right now, I don’t.” You cocked your head to the side just a bit, confidence seeping into your countenance. “You know I can see everything in your eyes.”

Okay, you couldn’t see _everything_ , but it came rather close at times. Back at Rika’s apartment, however, it had been quite the opposite. That first time meeting him, so many months ago, he had been shockingly impossible to read. Any signs you did grasp were vague and abstract, but you clutched them desperately, for they swiftly became your lifeline, your base evidence that the cold exterior of “Luciel” was _not_ his true self, no matter how fervently he tried to claim otherwise.

He was more of a challenge than anyone you had ever met. A _challenge_ – that’s what you took it as. People like Zen and Yoosung and Jaehee and even Jihyun were easy to read. Rika, too, had been easy to read. You hated it, though. One look in those emerald green orbs left you cold and uneasy. Even now, despite the help she was receiving, you still avoided eye contact. You were not a fan of feeling empty and sorrowful.

Saeran, similarly, was rather easy when you first encountered him, with the main difficulty being the conflict and turmoil and _intensity_ and malice swirling in a whirlwind of altered pigment. Now, as he slowly recovered, you found it easier by the day to look into those striking mint blue eyes and smile rather than flinch.

Jumin only posed a slight challenge because there often wasn’t much _to_ read. You were left to blindly feel around the empty space between his surface layers and the troubles he ignored so expertly, the conflict he buried so deeply. That was all you could make out, an inexplicit idea that there was something more, something Jumin himself deemed so constant and unimportant that you wondered if he even truly realized what it was. But on that, you could only speculate. You doubted you would have another moment with him that allowed such emotion to shine through. You didn’t _want_ another moment, not if it meant another life-altering injury inflicted upon someone close to him.

As for Saeyoung, his agency training, his many walls, his desperation to push you away from the dangerous life he led – each factor added to the challenge, fortified the barrier around his mind, turned his eyes into either such an icy and impenetrable surface that you could only flinch away, or such a discordant battlefield of emotion that it was far too overwhelming to pick apart.

The hours had felt like days. So much happened in so little time. But your determination, your stubbornness, rivalled his and, in the end, won out. Day by day, hour by hour, you scrutinized, explored, and deciphered those sad, tired, _beautiful_ eyes of his. You pieced together the swirling emotion, made sense of all his contradictions.

By now, you could read him better than anyone. The promise of transparency as life partners had nothing to do with it; knowing someone for close to a year, and knowing them so deeply and profoundly – and reaching such depth within the first _month_ of meeting them – would allow anyone such a high level of understanding.

Saeyoung could still employ his learned skill and actively block you out to whatever degree he wished, and whenever he wished. Even so, it never concealed him one hundred percent, and it wasn’t often at all that he did it seriously. Most of them time, he used it like he had just attempted – to hide mischievous intent.

Evidently, whatever he wanted to show you, or whatever he expected your ultimate reaction to be, excited him immensely, for it shone right through the shaky, half-hearted barrier. That, or you were getting better at seeing through him. Perhaps it was both. Either way, it was cause for caution on your part. You did not budge, did not let discomfiture rule, even as he gazed down at you with that sly, relaxed smirk.

“Everything?” he echoed. “You can see everything? Then, can you see what I had in mind?” He leaned a little closer.

Praying he wouldn’t notice your nervous (and hopefully subtle) gulp, you read his mien again, a few times over. Besides the loosened suppression, nothing had changed. “Not specifically,” you answered at last. “But you wanted to pull _something_ on me. This isn’t anything innocent like you tried to play it as. I know you, Saeyoung Choi. You’ll probably show me some, I dunno, weird rock formation by the shoreline, only to sneak up and freak me out with that disgusting seaweed stuff.” You shuddered and made a face.

Saeyoung laughed lightly. “Your adorable. You know, that’s not a bad idea…”

Your eyes narrowed again. “Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll save it for next time.”

“Do that, and see what happens. See what happens, Saeyoung.”

“Ooh, sounds exciting~.”

You hated how much you loved that cheeky grin.

You huffed to repress a smile. “Anyways, let’s just go back to the site. You’re not gonna fool me on this one.”

“Nope, I’ve got something to show you.” A step forward put him almost chest-to-chest with you. Your breath hitched quietly. “And I _really_ want to show you.” That damned smirk. “You’re not getting out of this one, honey~,” he sang.

The proximity, his half-lidded gaze, his soft voice. You faltered. It was too much. The all-too familiar heat of embarrassment swept over your skin, pooling around your face and neck. Your thoughts scattered, breaking your concentration and undermining your efforts to _not let him get to you._ You staggered back a few feet, stammering and mumbling incoherently, unable to form proper words.

Saeyoung chuckled, a sound that always made your heart beat a little faster, a sound that presently did twice that. You fell silent as you glared indignantly at the large, generally uneven rocks beneath and around you. You toyed with the hem of your sleeveless shirt and attempted to calm your flurry of thoughts.

“You’re so cute,” Saeyoung cooed as he approached you again. “I did nothing at all and you’re already so red? We’ve been together for, what, ten months? Hm?” He stopped less than a foot away, posture still casual, expression still brimming with that vaguely sadistic excitement. “Do you have a crush on me or something? How embarrassing~.”

“Idiot,” you mumbled, reaching out to give his arm a weak shove. “Don’t be dumb.” Your mind was too messy to say anything of value.

Of course, it was still enough to egg him on.

“My, my, if you’re this flustered over me standing this close, maybe you wouldn’t be able to handle what I had planned after all.”

Your head shot up; eyes wide, blushed renewed. Saeyoung grinned wolfishly. _You did have something planned!_ you wanted to exclaim. _I was right! You sneaky little… Saeyoung._

The words never made it past your lips, but it seemed your expression did the work for you.

“Mm-hm~. Guess I can’t hide these things from you, hm?” He stepped impossibly close, placing his foot between yours, forcing you to move in the same direction.

Your back hit something hard. You stole a glimpse over your shoulder. Grey-brown, wind-washed stone.

_Oh no._

Saeyoung’s hands remained in his pockets, and once again he stood way too close for you to be able to concentrate. You stared up at him with widened eyes. The light, salty breeze shifted his vermillion locks. Your heart would burst any minute, you were sure of it.

Amusement sparkled in his eyes. He let out a small hum and started away. “Come on.”

_…Huh?_

You blinked a few times.

A few yards away already, he looked back at you. “What’re you hanging around for? C’mere.”

You swallowed, inhaled deeply, and pushed off the rocky wall. Saeyoung held out his hand again as you neared. You eyed it warily, eliciting from him a small laugh.

“Come on~ I won’t bite.”

With a roll of the eyes and a scoff of slight amusement, both directed at yourself, you grasped his hand and fell into stride beside him. As you walked, he pulled you close and leaned down to murmur in your ear:

“Not unless you want me to, that is.”

The teasing lilt in his soft voice, his breath fanning down your neck— His teeth grazed the top of your ear just then. With a squeak, you jolted away; your face felt like it could fry an egg. _Too much!_ your mind warned. _Can’t take it!_

Saeyoung laughed, tugging you to him again. “Aw, c’mere, you cutie.”

“You’re such an asshole sometimes,” you whined as he hugged you from behind and nestled his chin on your shoulder.

“Aww, don’t be so rude, babe~.” He nuzzled your flaming cheek. “I can’t resist messing with you. You’re just too adorable, you know.”

The familiarity of his embrace brought about a sense of comfort that quickly superseded the embarrassment and considerably diminished the intensity of your flustered state. All that remained was a dusting of pink, a faint buzz of warmth on your cheeks. You felt your body relax against his.

“Well,” you started softly, “I guess I know how you feel.” You couldn’t withhold a smile and the mental image of Saeyoung’s bright red face. You almost missed the earlier days, if only for how often you got to witness his face blend in with his hair.

“What are you smiling about, cutie?”

“Oh, just picturing how red you always got back when you were being tsundere.” You cracked a grin.

He let out something akin to a low whine. “I wasn’t- ‘being tsundere.’ I was… I was holding back.”

“Uh-huh, but you were tsundere about it. ‘Oh, I just randomly decided to make three different sandwiches even though I’ve been very opposed to eating anything since I got here, and you can have any one of them but I totally did not make them for you, not at all.’” You turned your head to view his flushed face. “Aw, look at that, you’re blushing~.”

He side-eyed you. His lips curled into a smirk, and then they were on yours. Your surprise was only brief; you were swift to reciprocate.

Too soon did he pull away and plank a kiss on your soft cheek; too soon did he release your waist and grab your hand instead. You already missed his direct warmth, but you were happy to at least hold his hand. That grin of his returned, a puckish mien, and he pulled you along, led you across the large wind- and sand-eroded rocks, towards whatever it was he wanted to show you.

You passed through a more populated spot before the number of nearby people dwindled to absolute zero. As you climbed higher, you began to wonder, again, what it is he found. Perhaps another alcove (he knew you loved those), or somewhere that overlooked the beach, a nice view; your thoughts focused on locations rather than objects.

Saeyoung veered off from the rising cliff, down a shallow slope, and around the base of the incline, where a wide path was carved into the cliffside. The front neared; the stone wall dipped inward; the path expanded.

It appeared your brainstorming produced some accurate assumptions. The shaded alcove yielded pleasantly cool stone and the high vantage point offered a great view of the crashing waves, the scattered specks of people, the gently swaying leaves, the cloud-packed sky. (Cloudy days, when it came to beaches, usually meant less people, which you easily counted as a win.)

The perfect spot: secluded, lower temperatures, a sweet view.

You recalled Saeyoung’s eyes then, that playful glint. Your brows knit together. With a place like this, just what was he planning? You looked up at him, and the soft smile he sent you, with those half-lidded eyes, was enough to revive your earlier blush.

“What do you think?” he asked.

You redirected your attention to the beach below. “It— I- um… Yeah. I, I like it.” Your fidgety fingers tapped his hand without rhythm. He squeezed yours in return, and somehow- _somehow_ \- that flustered you further. You stilled your movements. “It’s… it’s nice.”

“I thought you might like it.” He led you a safe distance from the edge. “Here, let’s sit down.”

He sat first on the smooth stone. A gentle, directed tug on your hand was a silent request. Ears hot, you pinned your lower lip between your teeth and carefully sat between his legs. Saeyoung immediately wrapped his arms around your waist and held you close. You giggled softly at his enthusiasm and shut your eyes, relishing in the chill of the stone beneath you, the feel of the cool breeze, the rhythmic rumble of ocean waves, the hint of salt in the otherwise clean air, Saeyoung’s presence, his warmth, his familiar scent. The moment of tranquility made you rather sleepy.

“I love you,” you heard yourself mumble.

Saeyoung tightened his grip, burying his nose in the crook of your shoulder. “I love you, too. So, so much.”

You opened your eyes, fighting off the lure of sleep, and nudged his head with yours as some form of vague affection. “This is a really nice spot,” you murmured. “Thanks.”

“I know you don’t like being around too many people.” His voice was equally soft. “But… I probably should’ve grabbed a towel first.”

You hummed out a laugh as he chuckled. “Yeah, this rock isn’t very forgiving. Mh… Next time.”

“Next time,” he agreed, and planted a tired kiss on your bare shoulder.

You exhaled and closed your eyes again, leaning your head back to rest against him. You would easily subject yourself to some physical discomfort if it meant Saeyoung would hold you like this forever. You always felt so safe around him, in every sense of the word. You were protected, cared for, appreciated, _loved_.

You shivered against the icy wind. Shifting in his grasp, you pressed one bare arm against the warmth of his black tank top.

He rubbed your exposed arm. “You cold?”

“A bit.”

His arms moved up from your waist, pinning your upper arms to your torso as he, the walking space heater he was, shielded you from the cold as best he could. You could feel both the heat of his skin _and_ the outline of his muscles. Blushing a little, you pressed the side of your face to his chest, keeping your expression out of his view. You focused instead on your restless hand, watched it play with the hem of Saeyoung’s shirt for a few silent minutes.

Then—

“If you wanted my shirt off, you could’ve just asked.”

You froze, an ungodly level of mortification shooting through your veins. “N-n- no- no, n-no… no!” You snatched your hand to your chest and dropped your head further. “So-sorry. I was- I was just— I didn’t- realize…”

His resulting giggle made your heart do backflips. “Awww, she’s embarrassed.” He squeezed you before pecking your temple. “I’m just teasing you~.”

“Jerk,” you mumbled. You lifted your head just a bit, eyeing the grey rock stretched out before you. “What’s… what’s this even leading up to, anyways?”

A pause. “What do you mean?”

You looked at him, a bit incredulous. “Your eyes screamed mischief back there. But we get here, and it’s… well, normal. You haven’t done anything yet. Hah, to be honest, it’s making me a little nervous.”

“Ohh. I see.” He snickered. “You call all that nothing?”

You blinked. “All… what?”

“All my teasing.”

You furrowed your brow. Before you could ponder his words, Saeyoung kissed your forehead and pulled back with a soft grin. “You’re too adorable, [Name].”

Cheeks tinted pink, you stuck your tongue out at him. His eyes shined playfully. “Careful~ I might misinterpret that on purpose.”

Your expression fell to a pout. “Pervert.”

He gawked. “Pervert? Aw, aren’t you being a little cruel to your beloved boyfriend?”

A small, shark-like grin spread across your face. “Not at all.”

It was his turn to pout. You took the opportunity to lean up and peck his pursed lips. His face lit up immediately and he tried to initiate another kiss, but you turned away with a coy smile. He tilted his head and tried again, but once more you evaded him, giggling like a schoolgirl. Saeyoung narrowed his eyes. “Playing hard to get, are we?”

“Mmm-hmm~.” A smug smile accompanied the drawn-out affirmation. “Ya gotta work hard for a prize like me.”

He kissed your cheek and lingered as he spoke, lips brushing your skin. “Then I’ll work every day for the rest of my life.” He kissed your cheek again, this time closer to your eye.

You giggled again, reaching up to loosely grasp his forearms. “Doing what, exactly?”

A kiss to your forehead. “Winning your heart, of course.”

_That was so stupidly cheesy. I love it._

Saeyoung littered a few more kisses around your face before finally stealing a quick one from your lips. He pulled back with a grin and you scrutinized his mien, squinting teasingly.

“Sneaky bastard. You’re up to something, I swear.”

“Who, me? Of course not. Can’t I have some alone time with the love of my life?”

“I said it before – you totally had something planned earlier. It was written all over your face!”

“Nope,” he chirped. “No plans. I was winging it.”

_I… hUH? I’m so lost._

_Oh- OH! Wait- no, maybe not…_

_But… hmm…_

You spoke up hesitantly. “The… the ‘plan’— Er, the ‘something’ that you were up to… That was just… teasing me?”

“Bingo~.”

You peered up at him, still a little puzzled. “From the start, though? You said no plans, but you looked like you had something in mind from the moment you ap…proached me… Wait.” You thought back, trying to remember what exactly you had gleaned from his expression. Had it actually been directed at you this whole time? You hadn’t really taken too close of a look… It was possible you had misinterpreted what you saw.

_He came over to me… from where everyone had their stuff. And before that, wasn’t he holding something? As he went over there?_

“Yoosung,” you blurted. “You did something to Yoosung, didn’t you? To his stuff, at least.”

His grin was your answer.

You clicked your tongue. “Saeyoung Choi, I can’t believe you pranked him with me. I’m disappointed in you.”

“Aw~ don’t be like that~. I _was_ going to tell you, but I was distracted by your beauty.”

“Uh-huh.” You flicked his arm. “Sure, babe.”

“You don’t believe me?”

You thought about it for a moment. “I don’t believe you could be distracted by my ‘beauty,’ but I can believe you meant to tell me and were distracted by something else.”

A somewhat unnerving silence met your response. The playful atmosphere evaporated in seconds. Then, you found his hand on your cheek, nudging your face up so he could meet your gaze.

“You… you don’t mean that,” he whispered, his eyes pleading.

No, you really didn’t. “It was just— It was habit,” you assured him quietly. “It’s still weird to hear that so often… At all, really.”

He rested his forehead against yours. “Well, get used to it. I’m never going to stop complimenting you.” He cracked a small smile, which you mirrored.

“Whatever you say, handsome.”

His cheeks reddened. _Success._

“I see how it is,” he jested.

“Mm-hm,” you hummed through your cheeky smile.

He stole a brief kiss – leaving you instantly red – before leaning back with a smirk. Maintaining eye contact with you, Saeyoung removed his glasses and set them aside. Your heart stuttered and the heat crawling under your skin intensified. Saeyoung drew close again and cupped your burning cheek, his confident expression unchanging.

“I think I should make sure –” his thumb skimmed over your lips – “that you really know _just_ how I see you, hm?”

Breath stolen – by his actions, by his words, by how damn _gorgeous_ this man was – you could only respond with a lingering glance at his own lips. His thumb retreated and his mouth brushed yours in its place. You could feel his smirk, just a centimetre away.

“Good girl,” he whispered.

He sealed the gap.


	2. 707 | Cuter Than Kittens

**Summary:** You’re just too adorable.  
 **Genres/Tags:** Fluff  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 747  
 **Notes:** I [originally](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/634442142205575168/hdvbckdm-i-think-this-is-almost-twice-as-long-as) wrote this, spontaneously, for [yoosung-simp](https://www.yoosung-simp.tumblr.com). It’s in present tense, which I rarely write in, but for this and the Saeran version I wrote for her, I felt it was more fitting.

* * *

Saeyoung’s laughter – your favourite sound – sustains your bright smile, despite not knowing the cause of his delight. You peer up at the redhead seated next to you on the couch, curiosity lacing your enthusiastic expression. His honey yellow hues, which are locked onto your face, glow with adoration. You can’t help but feel a little warm under such a gaze.

“You’re adorable,” he blurts – an answer to your unspoken question. “You’re so freaking adorable, you know that? Your energy gives me _life_.”

Your smile turns sheepish and your cheeks grow hotter. Focusing on your lap, on the phone in your hands, you try to calm your mind and formulate a reply. Seconds tick by, palpably _crawl_ along; you are all too aware of the passing time, of your blaring speechlessness.

“Aww,” Saeyoung coos, _finally_ breaking the stretch of near-frantic silence, “you’re blushing~.”

Suddenly, his arm is around your shoulders and you know– you _know_ your face presently matches Saeyoung’s hair. The mischievous man in question tilts his head, gazing down at you with a smirk. You don’t dare meet his eyes. It would be the end of you.

“[Name],” he sings quietly, and then his index finger is curled under your chin, nudging your head up. You let him; resisting will do nothing to deter him. If anything, it will prompt him to tease you further, and your heart can only take so much.

That _look_ he gives you. Half-lidded eyes paired with a wolfish smirk. Your heart flutters, a nervous butterfly trapped in your chest. You remind yourself to breathe. This man will be the death of you someday.

“You’re the cutest thing ever,” Saeyoung says. “You know that? You’re even cuter than Elly and Long Cat put together~. That’s how adorable you are.”

A giggle escapes you. “N- no way,” you protest lightheartedly. Then you hesitate, mouth open, eyes averted, and try to pull more words from your flustered thoughts. Out of habit, the tip of your tongue pensively glides between your lips before they press together to form a small frown. Your mind refuses to offer you anything more than the meagre sentence it has been presenting to you for several long seconds. With an internal sigh, you give in, still avoiding eye contact. “That’s- impossible.”

_Thanks, brain. Great work._

You’re expecting some teasing remark on how long it took for you to say two simple words, but it doesn’t come. You force yourself to look at him.

His eyes – which fell, you now realize, to your lips – return to yours. Faint crimson stains his own cheeks, adding an almost angelic luminescence to his gorgeous features. He lets out a low chuckle. “Exactly. You're impossibly cute."

You find yourself doubting the sincerity of his declaration. He does like to say and do whatever he can to get a reaction out of you, after all. Your brow furrows. You don’t think he’s lying, per se, but you do think he’s exaggerating, and quite a bit, too.

_He’s just messing with me._

You look up at Saeyoung again. He’s frowning, likely having noticed the uncertainty written across your countenance. His hand moves, fingers splaying over your far cheek and under your jaw. His other hand, the one on your far shoulder, retreats only a fraction as he shifts to better face you.

“You don’t believe me?”

His voice is low; his eyes, prying. There’s a dangerous glint in those honey-coloured hues. You swallow.

You don’t know. You believe him, but you also don’t. Perhaps you want to believe him, but can’t bring yourself to do so. You inhale to answer, and once again cannot find your voice.

Saeyoung narrows his eyes. A hint of that smirk returns. He leans closer.

“Well…” His golden hues dart, for just a second, down to your parted lips. The smirk widens. “If you don’t believe me…”

You heart is pounding, racing, banging on your ribcage like a passionate drummer. Surely he can hear it in the stillness of the room, of the moment. Surely he can feel it under his ring finger, for it sits right on your pulse. His nose brushes yours, and a tiny gasp hitches in your throat. His breath, sweetened by his favourite snack, fans over your heated skin.

“I’ll prove to you,” he murmurs, “just how serious I am.”

His mouth hovers over yours. You can feel the curve of his smirk.

“I’ll show you,” he whispers, “just how cute you can be.”


	3. Saeran | Indescribable

**Summary:** Even the most talented poet would fail to convey the profound beauty Saeran sees in you.  
 **Genres/Tags:** Fluff  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 911  
 **Notes:** Bit of irony for you: I had to rewrite the summary sentence about twenty-or-so times lol. Anyways, this is the first [thing](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/633911740935094272/alright-here-ya-go-hope-you-like-it-also-hope) I sent to [yoosung-simp](https://yoosung-simp.tumblr.com), although I made more modifications/additions to this because it was so short. Still in present tense. Partially unedited, but only near the end. Also, this got spicier than the original lol. Sorry lolol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Just did the word count and- LMAO 911 WORDS?? LOLOL CALL 911 COS MAH HEART CAN’T TAKE THE FLUUUFFF HAHAHAHA

* * *

Saeran offers you that sweet smile you’ve come to love so very much. His hands, calloused from their constant hard work in the past, calloused from tending to gardens both then and now, cup your cheeks delicately. They’re warm, his hands -- warm from the blanket you and him are wrapped in, warm from the now-empty mugs of hot chocolate which sit forgotten on the side table. And his fingers: long, slender, skillful; the tips are littered with tiny scars from a habit he has since been able to break. You’ve never voiced it, but you rather enjoy feeling the ridges of his scars under the pads of your fingertips. You enjoy his reactions even more: flustered, or relaxed, or both. Sometimes he shuts his eyes, content, goosebumps raising along his fair skin. Sometimes he shies away, which further motivates you, if only to encourage him with soothing touches and hushed reassurances that his scars don’t make him ugly, that you love his scars, that you have countless of your own, that they are merely proof that he survived the battles life so mercilessly threw at him.

You can feel the bump of a small scar on his left index finger. It’s slight, for his touch is just as tender, but you know him well -- you know his body well, his hands like the back of your own. Better than your own, in fact. You can easily picture yourself spending hours doing nothing but studying every inch of him, untouched by boredom, filled only with undying fascination.

You’re brought back to the moment when Saeran traces a careful finger under your eye. Your smile, initially a response to Saeran’s loving mien, falters to something of a sheepish nature. A small frown presses his lips together, and you can’t help but feel a little guilty.

_“It was just a really interesting book... but I’ll control myself better this time.”_

_“Just ten more minutes; I want to finish this drawing real quick.”_

_“I gotta get this paragraph right; I’ll go to bed soon, I promise.”_

_“I finally beat my writer’s block, I can’t stop now!”_

_“I’m on a roll! Look, look! Look how good these drawings are turning out!”_

_“Shoot, I just hit the climax of plot. I have to keep reading!”_

You brace yourself for another well-deserved lecture, your sheepish expression falling further and further. But Saeran’s frown curves into a gentle smile, and his eyes shimmer with an adoration so pure and focused that it’s nearly overwhelming. Your lips part to convey your vague surprise; your brow furrows a bit, inquisitively.

Saeran breathes out a quiet noise of amusement. When he speaks, his voice is soft; he doesn’t dare raise it, lest he disrupt the tranquil air.

“Words can’t even began to describe,” he whispers, “how I see you.”

You blink, skin heating up under his palms. You try to respond, but you find your voice trapped in your throat. You’re awestruck -- you always are. Saeran always manages to catch you off guard.

“‘Beautiful,’” he murmurs, “doesn’t even scratch the surface. ‘Talented’ is the biggest understatement ever.” His thumb strokes your rose-stained cheek. “You’re beyond perfect, my love, beyond any description in any language.”

You lift your hands, trembling, and place them over his. Emotions choke you suddenly; it adds a glossy sheen to your captivating eyes. Saeran leans closer, one hand sliding down to cup your jaw instead, and presses a soft kiss to your cheek. A sense of bliss envelops you at the contact, and your eyes fall shut.

“Every little quirk, everything you call a flaw,--” a delicate kiss just below your eye, as if to sooth the dark shadow “--every lie your insecurities tell you -- I love every single part of you.” Another peck, this one under the other eye. “You’re my everything. You’re my angel.” Saeran rests his forehead against yours. You open your eyes, and find a beautiful shade of blue gazing back at you. “You’re all mine,” he says, lips almost brushing yours, “and I couldn’t ask for anyone better. Because there is no one better for me than you.”

“Saeran...” You have nothing more to say. You had nothing to say in the first place. His name, spoken on an exhale, entered the air all on its own.

His lips meet yours, briefly, in a chaste gesture. “I love you, [Name].” His breath, warm and sweet, teases your parted lips. “I love you so much.”

_I love you, too. I love you, I love you, I love you._

Your lips twitch, but every muscle is too sedated by the sheer effect Saeran has on you. However, Saeran does not seemed bothered by your lack of response, not in the slightest. In fact, he takes advantage of your silence, and captures your upper lip between his. A small moan shudders in your throat -- _you have it bad. Real bad._

It’s slow; the few seconds it lasts feels like an eternity. He parts -- _barely,_ a mere centimetre, perhaps less -- and your hands clutch his. _Don’t leave now. Don’t you dare leave now._

He wouldn’t dream of it.

“I love you,” he says once again, in a breath, one that mingles with your own. “I’ll always, always love you.”

“Me too,” you manage, or perhaps you only think it. You aren’t sure, but it doesn’t matter, for Saeran’s lips meet yours again, and all you can think about is him.


	4. 707 | It Isn't Easy

**Summary:** He will always be there for you.  
 **Genres/Tags:** Fluff, Light Angst, Comfort  
 **Warnings:** Implied self-harm.  
 **Word Count:** 1k  
 **Notes:** This is a bit shorter than I prefer, but I just needed to write a little vent/comfort fic. Also, this is rewritten but not exactly edited.  
Low-key a continuation of [this](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/635923920963436544/youre-going-to-be-okay-spontaneous-comfort) post.

* * *

“I’m trying, I- I really am. I know it hasn’t- even been that long, but…” Your hand hovered over your arm; you clenched your fist and screwed your eyes shut. “It’s so hard,” you choked out.

It seemed whenever you had downtime, whenever your thoughts settled and you had nothing to occupy your hands for even five minutes, you recalled your recent commitment – the promise you made to Saeyoung after the millionth conversation regarding this issue. You still didn’t understand, not completely, exactly why it mattered when you had no intentions of causing serious harm to yourself, but the growing concern in his eyes, his voice, his face – it had finally convinced you. If anything, you couldn’t take seeing him look so distraught, so desperate, his voice pleading, his eyes begging, as he tried so, so hard to find the words that would get through to you.

You didn’t care about understanding anymore. You didn’t care about finding the answers that nobody could give you. You didn’t care about figuring out how you ended up in such a mindset of, ‘ _There’s no need for anyone to worry; I don’t plan on doing anything extreme.’_ None of it mattered anymore, not when Saeyoung _was_ extremely worried, despite your reasoning that he shouldn’t be.

It had hardly been a week since you came to him, timid, nervous, trembling, and yet determined, proud, excited to see his reaction to the news. Hoping and praying he would… he would… You didn’t know. You weren’t sure how exactly this could go wrong, but you doubtful thought reminded you that there was always a negative outcome, even if you couldn’t picture it in detail.

Of course, Saeyoung had pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly, on the verge of tears himself. He had listened as you struggled to get the words out, squeezed your hands in reassurance. And when you finally said what needed to be said, you watched his lips twitch and his eyes become glossy, in a mixture of relief, delight, and surprise. Brief laughter, tears of utter relief, words of comfort and encouragement. ‘ _I’m proud of you. I’m here for you. I’ll help you in any way I can. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you.’_

You knew – you both knew – that it wouldn’t be easy. But you didn’t anticipate it being so difficult, so soon. You didn’t do it that frequently in the first place, but now that you were committed to _never doing it again_ – never cutting, never scratching, never biting, never any means of harm – the urges hit you more often, with more intensity.

It was an addiction, yes, but you had failed to take into account what that meant in the way of quitting.

You could only hope it got easier down the line.

Presently, you avoided looking at Saeyoung’s face; head tilted down, eyes shut tightly. You flexed your hovering hand a couple of times, clenching and unclenching your fist, your recently-filed nails doing little to help. But that, too, was a form of self-harm, wasn’t it? You stilled your hand and choked out a quiet sob.

“I c-can’t do—”

Saeyoung hushed you softly. He slid his hand between the gap and gently grasped your arm. His other hand settled atop your loose fist, before shifting about, nudging your fingertips away from your palm, and taking a firm hold of your hand. His thumb massaged your vaguely indented palm, and you felt the tension slowly leave your muscles.

“You _can_ do this,” he murmured. “I understand it’s not easy, but don’t give up, okay?” He rose your hand to his lips, slid his thumb up and out of the way, and planted a chaste kiss to your palm. You opened your eyes and peered up at him with knitted brows. He met your glossy gaze and offered a gentle smile. “I’m here for you, remember? You’re not alone in this journey.”

You swallowed the thick emotion welling in your throat. His sincere expression, his honey-yellow hues shining with such a deep compassion – it was really getting to you.

With a quiet, quavering inhale, you nodded.

“If it ever gets unbearable, you can always come to me. We can talk it through, or I can distract you – whatever you need me to do.” He squeezed your arm. “Sound good?”

Again, you nodded, albeit this time, more fervently. “Yeah. Y-yes. I- I like that. Th-thank you…”

“Good, okay.” His lips curled into a warm smile. He tugged on your arm. “C’mere, kitten.”

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and buried your face in his neck. He held you securely, rubbed your back, whispered words of assurance. You weren’t alone. You had him. You were going to make it through this. You were going to be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not next month, maybe not even next year, but the day would come eventually.

You shifted closer and tightened your hold. “Thank you,” you mumbled.

“Always,” was his soft reply. “I’ll always be here to support you.”

“S-same. For you. Okay?”

A quiet chuckle, likely at your fragmented response. “Of course. We’re in this together. We’re… we’re here for each other.”

You hummed in agreement, then exhaled and lifted your head. “Saeyoung…”

He moved back, hands lingering at your waist, and regarded your curiously. You flashed him a timid smile before leaning forward and pecking his lips. Just as quickly, you pulled away, warm in the face. But he was blushing as well, and at that you couldn’t help but giggle.

“I- I love you,” you promised softly.

Clarity returned to his golden eyes upon your bashful whisper. Not just clarity, but a familiar glint, too, an impish twinkle. “You’re so cute,” he cooed, leaning in with a growing grin. “So shy like that~. You can’t just do that to my heart and get away with it, little kitten.”

An indignant pout accompanied the light red that painted your features. You contemplated protesting – you were being sincere and he decided to tease you! now! of all times! – but he stole a kiss before you could even open your mouth. He melted the pout off your lips with the chaste yet prolonged gesture. And when he leaned away, it was by a mere inch.

“I love you, too, [Name],” he murmured. “And I’m so, so proud of you.”


	5. 707 | Stay Warm

[5\. person A zipping up person B’s coat for them when it gets cold outside](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/636263421603610624/20-displays-of-affection)

**genres/tags:** fluff  
 **warnings:** none  
 **word count:** 737  
 **notes:** kajhfsdjs KAIT my heart did a backflip when I saw this ngl. Also this is completely unedited and I have no medicine in me SO forgive me if it’s... less than adequate ^^”  
 _[for my AO3 people: this was a[prompt ask](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/636268724763115520/hm-hows-about-5-with-seven) on Tumblr]_

* * *

“That,” you said, as you walked hand-in-hand with Saeyoung, “was probably the worst ice cream I’ve ever tasted.”

He let out a small whine, edged with a giggle. “I know! What a disgrace. It’s blasphemy against the god of ice cream!”

“And who would that be?” you prompted with a grin. “Saeran?”

He barked a laugh -- a sound that made your heart flutter every time. “No way! The god of ice cream shares his treats.” He tugged you close, his hand leaving yours to hold your waist instead. His other hand gesticulated before him as he spoke. “He makes only the best flavours, and he charges only... 3000 won per ice cream! He’s the generous type.” Saeyoung tossed you a wink.

“Oh, is he now? Sounds a little sus to me.”

“What~? No way. How could you say such a thing about the god of ice cream?”

“3000 won?” You arched a brow, a teasing smile growing on your lips. “For the best ice cream?”

“I said he’s generous!”

“Mm-hm.”

That adorable pout claimed his lips finally, and you suppressed a wider grin. “Why must you be so cruel to your beloved fiancé?”

“Maybe I love teasing him as much as he loves teasing me.”

At that, his expression morphed into something akin to mischief as he peered down at you. “Ohohoho~ are you challenging me? God Seven? The master of pranks and teasing?”

You smirked a little. “Maybe.”

He stopped, as did you, and angled himself towards you. Again, you mimicked his actions, gazing at him with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. A wolfish smile crossed his glowing features.

“Best be careful, kitten,” he purred, his honey-yellow hues roaming your face, his own mien exuding dark confidence. “I don’t think you understand the consequences of such a challenge~.”

You shivered, but it wasn’t because of Saeyoung. The cool breeze kicked up, bringing with it a gust of the cold air you had both been ignoring. Saeyoung snapped right out of his teasing too, sucking in a quavering breath at the abrupt chill.

“Oh, lovely,” you remarked through another shiver. “This is our punishment for daring to eat ice cream when it’s almost winter, isn’t it?”

“N-no, I- I think you upset the- the ice cream god.”

You whacked his arm, but his cheeky grin persisted. “Moron, the ice cream god can’t control the weather,” you retorted. “And there’s n-no way him and the winter goddess are on good terms.”

His grin broadened at your addition, and your smug little smile. “God, I love you.”

Your expression melted into a vaguely bashful smile as his turned genuine. He let out a small chuckle at your reaction, a huff of air, before motioning down the pathway.

“Come on, let’s get going before we freeze to death.”

“Death by ice cream,” you blurted.

Mirth danced in his eyes and his shoulders shook with laughter. You giggled a little, beaming so hard your cheeks hurt. But as Saeyoung, still grinning in amusement, moved to keep walking, reaching for your hand in the process, you grabbed his sleeve, by his shoulder, and pulled him back over. His eyes flashed with curiosity, to which you offered a gentle smile.

“Don’t want you getting too cold, now, do we?” you murmured as you grasped the ends of his favourite jacket and fiddled with the zipper. Stiff and cold, your hands struggled at first, but on the fourth try, you managed to lock the zipper onto the track. You slid it up to his collarbone before pausing; your eyes locked on his parted lips, then his reddened cheeks, and finally his stunned gaze. A confirmation that the colour in his face wasn’t just a product of the cool air. Another smile graced your features, this one vaguely teasing, as amusement shone in your hues -- the beautiful tones that always managed to captivate him.

You leaned up and pecked his lips, pulling away with the same smile. “Let’s go home, Sae.”

He blinked once, twice, then nodded, taking your hand off his chest and wrapping it in his own. The flush in his cheeks faded, and he sent you a warm smile. “And when we get home --” you both started walking -- “we can have hot chocolate to erase the sins of that disgraceful ice cream.”

You broke in a grin, a giggle falling from your lips. “Sounds like a plan.”


	6. 707 | never enough

a simple [blurb](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/636516434028150785/never-enough), a mere chain of thought, one inspired by nothing more than my desire to express affection for a certain redheaded hacker

* * *

laying on the couch with **saeyoung** , your head resting on his chest, his arms around you, his fingers combing through your hair, the soft murmur of calm conversation, quiet declarations of love, enveloped by his warmth, his palpable adoration. he tells you again how thankful he is to have you in his life, he tells you of all the things he wishes to try with you, all the places he wishes to visit, all the ways, every way possible, that he can show you the extent of his love. his boundless love, his devoted love, his passionate love, his sincere love. nothing can touch either one of you, not when you hold each other so tightly. yet even if you were glued at the hip, it would never be enough. you can’t get enough of him. he can’t get enough of you. even when you share each other’s breath, even when you press so close to him that not even granules of fine sugar can pass between your bodies, even when fingers tangle with sweaty locks and nothing exists but the two of you and the love you share, it’s never enough. forever, you love him. forever, he loves you. best friends, life partners, soul mates. time has no damper on the ways you affect each other. with each passing day, you love him more. with each passing hour, he falls harder. all of his aspects, all of yours, physical and otherwise; all of you loves all of him, and all of him loves all of you. nothing, not even the hardest of hardships, can tear you apart.


	7. 707 | so in love

an [imagine](https://currentlyprocrastinating.tumblr.com/post/638003983585247232/so-in-love) spurred by a sudden desire (at 3 a.m.) to be called "cute thing" by our lovely tomato boy <3

* * *

imagine... sitting in **saeyoung's** lap, all snuggled up. there's a blanket draped over his shoulders and wrapped around both of you to battle the chilly breeze. both of you gaze at the glowing stars above, admiring them in all their brilliant beauty. and he’s holding you by the waist, keeping you close. the warmth he and the blanket provide pleasantly contrasts the cool air and the dew-damp grass. he rests his chin on your shoulder, nuzzles the side of your face, plants a kiss on your temple. his voice drifts directly to your ear as he whispers how much he loves you. how much you mean to him. how he appreciates you to the ends of the earth. to the ends of the universe. he wouldn’t change a single thing about his life if it meant never meeting you. you saved him, and you saved his brother, and you make his every day a thousand times better with merely your presence. he loves you to a degree that words and actions alone cannot even begin to describe. he’ll spend the rest of his life showing you bit by bit how much he adores you and can’t imagine life without you. he doesn’t want life without you.

and, as you’re sitting in his lap, on a cool clear night, staring up at the stars, basking in other’s warmth, existence, and love... he leans down, his grip around your waist tightening, his breath tickling your neck and fanning over your ear, raising goosebumps along your skin. and his voice comes again, in a low tone, a sincere murmur, a gentle whisper.

“all those stars up there... all those beautiful stars, and not a single one of them -- not even all of them combined -- can match how gorgeous you are to me, or how much you bright my life, my every day, my every hour.” he presses a soft kiss to the side of your head and lets out a small, contented sigh. you can hear his smile in the short chuckle that follows. “god... what would i do without you, kitten? you’re my whole life, you know that? hm?”

and if you shy away, if you blush, if you react in any oh-so-adorable manner that might tempt his nature, don’t be surprised if a low chuckle falls from his lips, or if his grip tightens a little more, or if he pulls you a little closer, or if his warm breath brushes over your ear just to see you shudder. then, the murmured words, underlined with a teasing lilt:

“aw, you didn’t know? or do you not believe me? well, we can’t have that, can we, cute thing~? why don’t i prove it to you, just a little? come on, kitten, look at me~. yes, there you go. there’s those beautiful eyes of yours. god, i could stare at you all day. oh, hah, don’t look so cute~. i might have to do a little more than what i planned, if you look at me like that.

“didn’t you hear, my cutie? didn’t you listen? i told you, i’m dangerous~."


	8. 707 | Soldier Down!

**Summary:** A habit of staying up late leads to the ultimate punishment… tickles.  
 **Genres/Tags:** Fluff, Attempt at Humour, Mild Spice  
 **Warnings:** suggestive conversation  
 **Word Count:** 2.5k  
 **Notes:** This took me a hella long time… I apologize hhh. I was in a bit of a slump for a good month or so. Part of me wants to work on another WIP right after I publish this but… unfortunately, I forgot about an assignment OTL. So, I gotta do that lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated :3c

* * *

After standing for a full minute at the threshold of the living room, Saeyoung released a heavy sigh. It permeated the near-silence, but your laser-focused stare did not shift from the computer screen – didn’t falter in the slightest. That wasn’t too surprising, given that he could hear the faintest sound from your earbuds, but he was standing right in your field of view! All you had to do was glance up from your laptop and you’d spot him.

Unfortunately, it was your writing that held your attention, not Saeyoung. Your fingers flew across the keyboard at an impressive speed – nowhere near his own, but something to acknowledge nonetheless. The soft tapping of keys flowed in chunks, paused, started again, slowed (you usually squinted at the screen when this occurred), sped up – oh, and there was that familiar repetitive tap of the _delete_ key. It wouldn’t seem like much of a pattern to anyone, but to Saeyoung, it was. And, coupled with your lack of reaction at his presence, it told him all he needed to know in order to decipher just how locked in – how unaware of your surroundings – you really were.

Originally, he intended only to get you to wrap it up and _go to sleep already,_ but you were just _so adorable_ with that puckered brow and those pursed lips and the little scrunch of your nose. Ever so focused you were; ever so vulnerable to his mischief. How was he to resist the impulse?

Keeping his footsteps light, Saeyoung moved towards the kitchen until he was out of your peripheral. He stole a gander of your body language to confirm that you were still utterly focused. An impish grin tugged at his lips as he crept around the joint rooms and towards the back of the couch. Closer and closer… He carefully rested his folded arms on the top of the cushion and leaned down.

You became aware of his presence a second too late. A stream of cold air hit the back of your ear and travelled down your neck. You visibly shivered, shoulders raising on instinct to ward off any further attacks. His name left your lips in a whiny protest, which only earned you a delighted snicker. With a pout, you pulled out your earbuds, reached back, and batted at his cheeks. Triumph bubbled in your stomach when he let out a faux whine of his own.

“Oww! Why must you be so cruel to your beloved Defender of Justice?”

“It’s the price you pay,” you jested, turning back to the computer.

“Oh, is it?”

“Yup. If you…” You didn’t speak further, for your focus had returned to the document.

Saeyoung adjusted his position, allowing him to reach out and comb his fingers through your hair. At his touch, you released a quiet breath. “It’s almost one a.m.,” he muttered. “We’re both fixing our sleep schedules, not just me, remember?” He tilted his head to view your face; he watched your teeth tug at your lower lip and the hint of a grimace crease your skin. Reluctance. You knew he was right, but you were on a roll, or you had finally beat writer’s block, or you had to get this idea down. Whatever the reason was this time, he knew how your thought process worked.

And he could see that you knew it, too, from the sheepish glance you threw his way.

He sang your name in a quiet coo, and took delight in watching a rosy tint appear on your cheeks. “You shouldn’t push yourself, honey.”

“Push myself?”

“You look very tired.”

“I don’t feel…” You carefully rubbed a your index and middle fingers along the dark rim underlining one eye – as if it would erase the shadows, or even your evident exhaustion itself. “Ah… a little,” you admitted. “But I wanna finish this first. I didn’t get much done today.”

Nope. Saeyoung had heard that plenty of times, and every time he agreed, you lost track of time and didn’t go to sleep until he came and got you or until you were on the verge of passing out. Exceptions were… uncommon, to say the least. You were almost as bad as him sometimes. Not to mention the utterly adorable puppy eyes you would subject him to all too often; more often than not (when it came to trivial matters), he gave in all too easily.

He pursed his lips, a short hum vibrating in his chest. Nah, you weren’t getting away with it this time, no matter how cute you were.

“Well, ‘today’ is now _yesterday_ , so if you don’t finish up in the next five minutes, there _will_ be consequences.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Saeyoung.”

The redhead gaped at you, a strangled squawk lurching from his throat. What?! No flustered stammering? No saucer-wide eyes? No embarrassed squeak? All you offered him was a vague blush paired with a smug smirk and confident, half-lidded eyes. The latter shifted towards him for a moment, and he saw a glimmer of pride in those beautiful hues of yours. Alright, he had to hand it to you, you caught him quite off guard this time. Really, he should’ve expected something like this eventually. You had your moments of total boldness here and there, but to be fair, they were rather spontaneous. The only indication – when there was one – was the extra little breath you took, and the extra few seconds, before saying what was on your mind.

You got him good this time, but that didn’t mean he was defeated. Oh, no, not by a long shot. Leaning down again, he mirrored your self-assured expression and proposed an oh-so-innocent query:

“Oh? You like it when I… _impose consequences_? What a naughty little kitten~.”

There it was, that lovely shade of scarlet. It swept over your neck, your face, your ears. Saeyoung’s mien turned predatory, and you felt the shape of his grin as his teeth grazed the shell of your ear. You swallowed a little, parting your lips to speak – but you didn’t know what to say.

“Why so quiet?” he purred. “You were _so_ bold a moment ago. What happened, hm~?”

“I…” Your voice died the moment you found it.

“Oh… Did you remember your place? Is that what happened, cute thing?”

An apprehensive silence followed.

“Hm? Answer me, kitten~.”

…Incomprehensible grumbles.

Saeyoung pushed off the couch, skirted around it, and sat right beside you. Stealing a wary glimpse of his expression, you expected a smirk, but got a soft smile instead. Curious, you lifted your eyes to his. He set his hand on your shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Come on. You need to get some rest.”

Your gaze settled back on your unfinished work. “But I… There’s so much to do. Sleep is–”

“– _not_ a waste of time, [Name].” He brushed some hair from your face, before resting his hand on your far cheek. “Listen, I understand how you feel, but you can’t do your best work when you’re tired, you know.”

Your eyes fluttered shut as you leaned into his touch, your own hand reaching up to lay atop his. The pad of his thumb brushed over your cheek and he planted a delicate kiss on your forehead. “Let’s call it a night, okay, kitten?”

A sleepy hum was his affirmation.

“Good girl,” he whispered, and pecked the bridge of your nose.

When he moved away, you forced your eyes open and reached for your laptop. Saeyoung grabbed it first, saving your progress before closing the lid and putting it away in its charging station. You thanked him in a mumble.

He returned to you as you were rubbing one eye; he held out his hand. You squinted as your vision blurred momentarily, but accepted the offer nonetheless. He pulled you to your feet and you stumbled into his chest. With a small grunt, you loosely wrapped your arms around him, leaning almost all your weight against him. Laughter shook his form as he held you to him and took a step back to keep his balance. “Alright, alright, let’s get you to bed,” he said. “You see? You need your sleep, kitten. We both do.”

“Mmh.”

“C’mon, sleepy head.” He dragged you a few paces back, but you held fast. Your tired giggles infected him; soon, he was giggling along with you. “What, do I need to carry you, babe~?”

“Mm-hm,” you affirmed with what would’ve been a cheeky smile, had you been more cognizant (not that he could see, for your face was buried in his shoulder).

“As you wish~.” He pulled away, moved your hands from his waist to his shoulders, gripped your thighs, then hoisted you up. You rested your face in the crook of his neck with a contented sigh and nuzzled into him. The way his fingers pressed into your thighs, even through the pajama pants, tickled, causing you to squirm in his grasp.

“Hey, hey– Don’t move around too much,” Saeyoung protested; his words possessed a teasing undertone. “I could drop you.”

“You wouldn’t drop me.” Your mirthful words slurred groggily.

“Oh, I wouldn’t?”

“Mmmm-hmm.”

He let go.

_Bastard–!_

You squeaked and swiftly tightened your grip around his neck. Simultaneously, you snagged a fistful of his shirt, pulling it up a little in the back as you went down in the front. Your legs wrapped around him in time, cold feet coming into contact with his exposed lower back. He shivered and let out a shout of protest. You snickered.

“That’s what you get,” you sang.

“I wasn’t actually going to let you fall!” His hands found their place and lifted you back up.

“Hey- and I didn’t do it on purpose! You only have yourself to blame, mister.” You were definitely more awake now. A scheming smile hidden from his sight, you waited for him to clear the stairs before striking again.

“Mh, you’re the one that cha– e-eh!”

You had pushed your cold-as-ice feet under his shirt, and now you grinned at his reaction.

“You’re really asking for it now, little kitten,” he jested.

“Oh, am I?”

“Yup.”

You giggled. “Sounds exciting.”

He nudged open the bedroom door and shut it behind him. “I’m sure you’ll love it~.”

Before you could reply, he tilted forward until your back hit the bed. Not a moment later, his fingers were under your loose hoodie and dancing along your flanks.

“N-no!” you shrieked through laughter, flailing wildly, trying to push him away or move away yourself. But he clambered on top of you and trapped your legs between his, a wolfish grin etched into his features as he continued his merciless attack. When you grabbed his arms and gave a tug, it did nothing to help.

_Finally_ , you managed to free one leg and tried to push him off, pressing your foot to his stomach, or his thigh, but you couldn’t focus well enough to put any true force behind the attempts. Gosh, you were seriously – annoyingly – ticklish.

Another squeak forced itself from your throat as his hands glided up your squirming sides, taking the sweater with them. Oh no, you knew where this was going. You gripped his arms tighter.

“Don’t y-you– D-don’t– S-s-stahahap! No!”

There was no stopping his mischief. And a moment later, his mouth was on your stomach, blowing raspberries. Your laughter grew louder, and your face turned so many shades redder. Saeyoung paused due to his own laughter – his sweet, sweet laughter – before starting up _again_ , tickling your flanks at the same time.

Reflex kicked in – for real this time. Your foot shot straight into his abdomen.

At his pained grunt, your hand shot to cover your mouth and the nervous-tic smile that formed soon thereafter. He let out a strained laugh before lifting his head, wrapping one hand around the sore spot, and croaking out, “You… wounded… me…!”

You couldn’t suppress a giggle as you cried out, “It was just friendly fire! Nooo! Captain!!”

Honey hues gleaming with mirth, Saeyoung collapsed onto you with a faux groan of pain.

“Captain!” you gasped. “Stay with me!”

He rose his head weakly. “Tell… my wife… I love her…” And he dropped his head again.

“A brave hero,” you narrated in a deep voice. “He battled the beast and it cost him his life. This is a lesson to all you fellow soldiers: don’t… tickle… the beast!”

You saw his shoulders shaking with laughter before the sound itself emerged. Your own giggles soon joined the mix.

“So,” you chimed after several seconds, “is that how you propose to me?”

His head shot up to reveal wide eyes and a shade of red that _almost_ matched his messy vermillion hair. “Wh-wh-wh…”

You broke into a cheeky grin. “Aw, I’m just teasing~. You just look so cute like that, Saeyoung.”

“Cu- cute?”

“Yup!” You booped his nose and he blinked. “Super cute.”

Clearing his throat, he blinked some more, then put on a grin. “Of- of course! Your boyfriend is the cutest thing in the world, you know~. Well, second to you, that is.”

A wink at the end sealed the deal. You felt your own face heating up and you averted your eyes bashfully. A flustered chuckle fell from your lips. Saeyoung lifted himself up enough to crawl forward on his elbows, putting his face just above yours. Oh, that smug little smirk…

“Well, um, you–” You broke off when his half-lidded eyes darted down to your lips. “We, uhh…” What were you saying again?

“Hmm~? Got something to say, honey?”

You swallowed. “I just- um…” His eyes shifted down again. “S-stop that!” You covered your mouth and shot him a flustered half-glare. In return, a pout puckered his lips.

_Oh, come on. That’s not fair at all._

“Just one kiss?” he pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

“You’re the one that dragged me here to _sleep_.”

“Yeah… but you seem rather awake now…~”

“You know it’ll pass. It’s just a second wind.”

“Aw, don’t be so serious.” He cracked a smile. “You know I’m just teasing.” He shuffled down until he could lay his head on your chest. “I don’t mind just laying here like this,” he murmured.

Your hands lowered to rest loosely on his back. The weight of his body on your was comforting, grounding… secure.

“Mh. I’m fine with this,” you mumbled, bringing one hand up to play with his hair. A smile curved your lips as a sense of peace settled in the room.

Saeyoung released a small, contented hum. At your gentle touch, his body visibly relaxed. Eyes sliding shut, you let your head fall back against the pillow.

At some point, you felt your movements cease. Your hand, heavy with exhaustion, settled on his back, just below his neck. Saeyoung’s breathing began to slow, as did yours.

You weren’t sure who said it, or if it was even verbalized at all, but right as you drifted off into the warm darkness of sleep, a soft declaration of love drifted into the tranquil air.


End file.
